Al Fin unidos
by OctoNox
Summary: Finn no sabe definir sus propios sentimientos y busca ayuda con Marceline, se llevara una Gran sorpresa y Tendran que hacer un largo viaje. Pasen y lean. ya casi esta el ultimo y super Cap.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Octonox y este es mi primer fic espero les guste es finnceline, dejen reviews.

* * *

Finn ya estaba harto de no saber sus propios sentimientos, hace unos años creía estar enamorado de la dulce princesa hasta que le dijo que era demasiado joven, luego amo a la princesa Flama pero su relación no avanzaba por el calor. El ya no sabia que pensar.

Un Finn de 17 años bajaba de la escalera de su casa del árbol anoche no había dormido bien, esperaba encontrar a Jake abajo cocinando un burrito de todo para el desayuno pero en su lugar encontró una nota pegada en la heladera:

Querido Finn: Arco iris me invito a pasar el día con su familia, nos vemos mas tarde.

Jake

-Bien,si Jake se fue iré a la casa de Marceline, pero desayunare antes.

Finn tomo un café con tostadas y se fue a la casa de marceline, cerrando la puerta con llave.

en el camino se encontró con un troll al que tuvo que derrotar, ademas de encontrar al rey helado intentando un nuevo método de capturar princesas.

cuando llego a la casa de Marceline se encontró con que no estaba,El se quedo sentado esperándo y pensando

_Marceline es mucho mas hermosa que cuando yo era menor._

_-_Que estoy pensando es solo mi amiga.

En ese entonces marceline llego...

* * *

Perdonen si es muy corto o los errores de ortografía porque como dije es mi primer fic, como ya se habrán dado cuenta uso el Italic(letra de costado) para representar pensamiento, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews de que les pareció así me inspiran a escribir mas capítulos. bueno Chaito!


	2. Chapter 2

hola, volví y traje el 2 cap espero que les guste jeje hoy ando muy inspirado.

voy a empezar a responder reviews :)

_ikerramirez4: Gracias por lo de interesante :D espero que te guste este capítulo._

_ .1: Gracias lo voy a intentar_

* * *

Marceline salió de su casa-cueva con su paraguas en la mano, salía para comprar objetos necesarios de la tienda y para hacer una visita a Finn y Jake.

Estaba nublado, tenía que darse prisa si no quería que la lluvia la mojara

Luego de comprar los objetos necesarios fue a hacerle una visita a el humano y el perro, mientras iba caminando pensaba

_-Si tengo suerte el pulgoso se habrá ido con su novia y estaremos solos...Maldición! tengo que organizar mis pensamientos, Finn es muy atractivo y fuerte pero el solo me quiere como una amiga mas._

Cuando llego a la casa del árbol de los chicos vio que estaba cerrada con llave y las luces apagadas

_-No hay nadie- _pensó Marceline triste

-Bueno, volveré a casa a dejar estas cosas y intentare descansar

Yendo a su casa empezó a llover así que tuvo que levitar mas rápido, cuando llego vio que Finn estaba sentado en una piedra grande muy concentrado en sus pensamientos

_-que hace el aquí- _se pregunto Marceline

-Hola Finn

-hola Marcy, como estas?

-bien y tú?

-bien

-ohh lo siento Finn pasa- dijo Marceline invitándolo a pasar a su casa -_Tal vez sea mi oportunidad de conquistarlo_

-quieres algo para tomar?

-solo agua- dijo Finn con una sonrisa

-toma Finn- dijo Marceline mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de agua y devolviéndole la sonrisa. -que haces por aquí?

-solo venia a visitarte Marcy ya que Jake se fue con Arcoíris.

-mmm... quieres que preparemos algo para almorzar?

-okey

-te gustan las pizzas? podríamos preparar una y ver una película luego

-por supuesto, como se prepara una pizza? jejeje

-no lo se fijémonos en este viejo libro de cocina- dijo Marcy sacando un libro de una estantería

-aquí esta, como preparar una pizza, se necesitan Huevos, tomates, jamón, queso y masa

-creo que tengo todo- dijo Marcy buscando en la heladera

-Luego de preparar La Pizza-

-okey todo listo- dijo Finn

-sí, mientras que la pizza se hornea veamos que película podemos ver

-sí, que películas tienes?

-tengo Dragones y Mazmorras, La Sombra y el Mundo del miedo. Cual prefieres?

-no lo sé, tu elige

-mmm... el Mundo del miedo- dijo Marcy sacando una película de una estantería

-Algebraico- dijo Finn con un poco de miedo

-Bien, tienes miedo Finn?

-no, por supuesto que no- Dijo Finn temblando

-_esta es mi oportunidad para que Finn me abrace-_ pensó Marcy

-Finn...

-que Marcy?

-Finn...tu... Me quieres?

Esta pregunta hiso que Finn se pusiera rojo como un tomate

-Por supuesto Marcy, soy tu amigo-dijo Finn

-okey, yo también te quiero Finn

*Ding

-Creo que la pizza esta lista, Finn podrías ir a buscarla mientras pongo la película?

-por supuesto Marcy- Dijo Finn yendo a buscar la pizza

-_Ufff... por poco le digo a Finn que lo amo-_ pensó Marcy mientras ponía la película

-listo-dijo Finn dejando la pizza en una mesa frente al televisor

-okey, ya empieza-dijo Marcy sentándose al lado de Finn

-en la mitad de la película en donde ya pasaron varias escenas de miedo-

-emmm, Marcy-dijo Finn

-ohh lo siento Finn- dijo Marceline al darse cuenta que estaba abrazada a Finn

-Finn?

-si Marcy?

-con respecto a la pregunta que te hice antes...

-en otro lugar de OOO-

-apúrate Joshua, podrían llegar en cualquier momento

-Calla Ross lo hago lo mejor posible

-Recuerda el plan, entrar en la casa y escondernos para secuestrarlo...

* * *

Bueno jejeje acá termina el capitulo 2, estuve bastante tiempo escribiendo, espero que sea de su gusto y suficiente largo

Dejen reviews de que les pareció

Que sucederá con Finn y Marcy? Quienes son Joshua y Ross? y lo que es más importante... A quien querrán secuestrar?

Espero que les haya gustado, Chaito.


	3. Chapter 3

Holas, ya el 3 cap de mi primer fic :D

espero que les guste, dejen reviews

* * *

-Queee?- Dijo Finn algo confundido-_es imposible,mi mejor amiga,marceline enamorada de mi. Que idiota fui tendría que haberme dado cuenta cuando se abrazo a mi-_

-M..m..arcelin...yo...- en ese instante Finn escapo de la casa corriendo lo mas rápido que le daban las piernas

_-Tengo que salir de aquí, necesito pensarlo a solas, necesito...ayuda- _pensó Finn- _Podría pedirle a Jake que me ayude pero enloquecería al saber algo así tengo que guardar el secreto-_

Luego de tanto correr Finn llego a un bosque en donde se sentó bajo un arbol

-FlashBack-

-Finn respecto a la pregunta que te hice antes...

-que hay con eso Marceline?

-Yo no me refería a si me querías como amigos

-a que te referías Marcy?- Dijo Finn sin entender

-Finn... Yo...te amo, Estuve enamorada de ti desde el 1 día que nos vimos

-Ahora todo encaja, por eso siempre eras fría, para ocultar que estabas enamorada- Dijo Finn

si Finn-dijo Marceline- pero Finn lo que quería preguntarte era...¿Tu me amas?

-Fin del Flashback-

-_aunque la ame no podríamos estar juntos, yo soy un simple humano y ella es la reyna de la nocheosfera-_

_-ahora que lo pienso, ella es muy atractiva y divertida pero nunca creí que gustase de mi-_

Con esos pensamientos Finn se durmió

-en Casa de Marceline luego del incidente-

Luego que Finn se escapo Marceline se hecho a llorar

-que hice, si no hubiera dicho eso seguiríamos viendo la película tranquilamente, aunque tendría que decírselo algún día.

luego de llorar, Marceline se fue a su habitación e intento dormir aunque le fue imposible

-en otro Lugar de Ooo-

-Bien Ross ya estamos dentro

-Bien hecho Joshua

-ahora debemos escondernos antes de que alguien llegue

En ese momento entro Jake con Finn dormido cargado en brazos y lo acostó en su Cama

Justo cuando Jake lo deja en su cama Finn despierta

-hay hermanito pero que te paso?

-lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me dormí bajo un árbol en el bosque

-por supuesto, es hay donde te encontré volviendo de casa de arcoiris

-_si le cuento lo de Marceline enloquecerá- _Pensó Finn

-no paso nada, es solo que pelee contra el rey helado y 1 troll y me canse cuando quise sentarme a descansar en el árbol me dormí-dijo Finn, lo cual tenia parte de la verdad

-Okey hermano, cocinare algo de cenar, que quieres?

-solo quiero descansar Jake

-si, lo siento hermanito

Al Otro día...

* * *

__que les pareció el capitulo 3, si les gusto dejen reviews, si no les gusto también dejen reviews XD así me ayudan a mejorar

todabia no veo un día fijo para escribir y subir capítulos asi que por ahora escribiré cad días y subiré capitulo

espero que le haya gustado, Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Holas, este capítulo lo estoy escribiendo a la noche que es donde más me gusta escribir

Este capítulo voy a intentar hacerlo de más de 1.000 palabras, Gracias .1 por el consejo y gracias a todos los demás por los reviews, he aquí el cap. 4, espero les guste.

_Ikerramirez4: Gracias por la idea pero creo que por ahora lo dejare así, puede que luego(en uno 5 capítulos si es posible)hacer algo así como en una parte le digo que pongan una canción triste o algo así y que lean hasta tal parte y la saquen(cuando yo le diga) deja review si te gusta la idea_

Ahora los dejo con el capitulo! :D

* * *

Al otro día….

-Finn hermanito despierta- dijo Jake moviendo a Finn

-que quieres Jake

-solo quería ver como estabas, no despertaste a las 9:00 como acostumbras

-no? Entonces qué hora es?

-Finn son las 1:30 ya levántate

-queeeee? 1:30? Tengo que reunirme con la Dulce Princesa a las 2:30!

-pues apúrate, te despertaba también para decirte que me voy con arcoíris

-Otra vez?

-lo siento hermanito, te prometo que el sábado iremos de aventuras

-Jake…

-que Finn

-HOY ES SABADO- Dijo Finn gritando

-okey, será el Lunes si?

-como quieras- dijo Finn algo triste

-Bueno Finn me voy

-Adiós Jake

Dicho esto Jake salió por la puerta

-tengo hambre, me preparare Fideos, me duchare y iré con la Dulce Princesa

-Tú no iras a ningún lado-dijo alguien a sus espaldas

Luego de eso Finn sintió como algo lo golpeaba y se desmayo

oooooooooooooo 1 hora después en el Dulce Reino oooooooooooooooo

_-Hay Finn, siempre llegando tarde_- Pensó la Dulce Princesa

-Dulce princesa, fuimos a buscar a Finn y no está en su Casa-dijo Mentita

-Seguro se olvido su compromiso y fue a ver a Marceline- dijo algo celosa

-No lo creo Señora, me entere de que se peleo con ella-Dijo mentita

-mmm… en donde podría estar….

-señora, Jake tampoco estaba

-eso debe ser, se fue de aventuras con Jake

En eso llega Jake con Arcoíris

-Jake, Finn no estaba contigo?- pregunto la DP(**N/A**: Le diré así a la Dulce princesa)

-no DP, pensé que estaría contigo ya que me dijo que a las 2:30 estaría aquí- Dijo Jake

-entonces no se olvido, le debe haber pasado algo

Oooooooooooooooooooo En algún lugar de Ooo oooooooooooooooooooo

-Aquí esta Señor, el humano, como usted lo pidió

-Muy bien Joshua y tu también Ross, ahora retírense

-muy bien señor- dijeron los 2 antes de irse

- Por fin estas aquí Finn El Humano

En ese instante Finn despierta

-Dónde estoy?

-estas en la cueva de los males Finn el humano

-quien eres?

-Eso ya lo descubrirás tú, solo te daré una pista no me conoces

-y Jake?

-ha Jake el perro, si, no pude secuestrarlo

-Que harás conmigo?

-mmm… Solo esperare a que tu noviecita Marceline venga a rescatarte

-Marceline no es mi novia, ni siquiera es mi amiga

-no importa, ya verás que vendrá a rescatarte

-_Marceline…. No lo hagas- _Pensó Finn

-Tengo el poder de leer el pensamiento asique aunque no lo quieras vendrá

-Maldición!

Oooooo En casa de Marceline ooooooo

-iré a disculparme con Finn, espero que este en casa

Luego de decir eso Marceline salió de casa hacia la casa del árbol

Cuando llego vio que la puerta estaba abierta pero no había nadie

-mmm… que raro….-En ese instante Marceline vio una silla rota y una mancha de sangre

-ouch, Problemas-dijo Marceline saliendo de la casa del árbol hacia el dulce reino

Cuando llego allí se da cuenta que todo está alborotado y ve a Jake

-Pulgoso que paso aquí

-Finn desapareció, no lo encuentran en ningún lado

-queee? Emm…Jake tenemos que hablar más en privado

-okey, vamos a mi casa

-NO- grito Marceline-digo no, vamos afuera del dulce reino

-okey como digas

Fuera del reino

-Jake… cuando fui a tu casa a buscar a Finn encontré una silla rota y sangre

-Como? Esto es imposible, Finn sabe defenderse

-no lo sé Jake, podrían haberlo agarrado de espaldas

-es posible

En ese momento un dardo tranquilizante iba directo a Marceline y a Jake

Jake justo se sentó para pensar mejor y el dardo le rozo el hombro mientras Marceline justo levito y el tiro fallo

-Aggghh- Grito Jake

-Jake, que paso?

-creo que fue un dardo

En ese instante salieron Ross y Joshua de atrás de un árbol corriendo a capturar a Jake pero Marceline no se los permitiría

-con que ustedes dos

-Marceline!- dijeron los 2 al unisonó

-Porque durmieron a Jake?

-lo tenemos que llevar

-Donde?

-no te importa

-ustedes agarraron a Finn

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-ya díganmelo

Al segundo los 2 habían desaparecido

-Maldición, si esos dos se llevaron a Finn va a ser difícil recuperarlo

Marceline llevo a Jake al hospital de el dulce reino y le conto lo que paso a la Dp

-asique eso paso….como conoces a esos chicos?

-te lo diré cuando Jake se levante, se los diré a los 2 Cara chicle

Luego de 1 Hora Jake despierta

-que paso?

-Te atacaron con un dardo tranquilizante mientras hablábamos- Dijo Marceline

-ahhh y que paso luego?

-salieron detrás de un árbol chicos chicos y intentaron llevarte pero luego de que hable dos segundos con ellos desaparecieron

-mmm…Los conocías?

-eso era lo mismo que Cara chicle me preguntaba y le dije que se lo diría cuando despertaras

Marceline llamo a Mentita para decirle que la dulce princesa vaya a donde estaban

-asique le dijiste a la DP

-es que necesitaba ayuda, no sabía que tenía el dardo, podría tener veneno

Después de eso llego la Dulce Princesa

-Ahora si Marceline, quienes eran los chicos?

-es un poco difícil de explicar…

-okey lo comprenderemos- dijo Jake

-estos dos chicos… yo trabaje con ellos

-para quién?

-para… Elimos

-quien es Elimos?

-es uno de los seres más poderosos de Ooo, es un Gran mago

-y que hacías trabajando para él?

-yo… Mataba gente junto a esos chicos…. y si ahora se llevaron a Finn

-No lo digas- Dijo Jake

-Mañana temprano saldremos a su Guarida: La cueva de los Males- Dijo Marceline

-Bien, cada uno prepare una mochila, va a ser un viaje largo, descansen

Luego de eso cada uno fue a su casa a preparar su mochila. Jake le aviso a Arcoiris, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible porque seria peligroso.

* * *

Uff estuve como desde las 12(medianoche) hasta ahora y son las 2:30(madrugada)

espero que les guste, intentare de hacerlos de 1000 palabras o mas en lo posible a cada capitulo

Dejen reviews si les gusto, Nos Vemos. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Holas, creo que ya no voy a escribir tan seguido o se me va a cortar la inspiración muy rápido

Aquí va el 5 cap. :D, un consejo si quieren saber lo que dice arcoíris, pónganlo en el traductor de Google de Coreano a Español jejeje.

Ahora si el capitulo 5

* * *

A la mañana del día siguiente….

Jake se había levantado a las 7:30 igual que todos

-mejor me preparo un desayuno, no quiero viajar con el estomago vacio

En eso llega Arcoíris

-안녕하세요, 얼마나 사랑해, 시도를 납 온

-hay Arcoíris no debiste preocuparte, ya estoy listo vamos?

-가자

Luego de decir eso fueron al punto de encuentro, el Dulce reino

Cuando Jake y Arcoíris llegaron Marceline ya estaba hay

-bueno, chicos que traen?

-Yo traigo la espada de sangre de demonio de Finn y a Bmo- dijo Jake

-yo unos sándwiches para el camino y mi nuevo invento: el desintegrador-Dijo la DP

-y que hace?-pregunto Marceline

-desintegra, funciona con todo menos con personas

-mmm… puede que nos sirva en el camino

- y ti que traes Marceline?

-traigo un mapa, mi hacha-bajo y un pase

-un Pase, para qué?

-ya lo verán

-okey salgamos ya, Mentita te dejo a cargo del dulce Reino

-si mi señora-dijo mentita

Terminado de hablar todos partieron rumbo a las Tierras del rey helado, que era el primer lugar por el que tenían que pasa, mientras caminaban iban hablando

-Marceline porque vamos donde el Rey Helado-pregunto Jake

-porque es el primer lugar que debemos pasar

-y si nos encontramos con el

-no pasara nada, le pediremos que se una a nosotros

-queeee?-Dijo Jake

-necesitamos toda la ayuda posible Jake nos vendría bien algo de hielo

-entonces yo le podría haber avisado a la princesa Flama

-no Jake, si viese a Finn no sería muy bueno

-si, tienes razón

Después de media hora llegaron a el reino Helado

-que hacen en mis tierras-les pregunto el Rey Helado

-vamos a rescatar a Finn, te unes a nosotros-pregunto Marceline

-Finn, mi enemigo, creo que me aburriría si el no estuviese-dijo el rey Helado en voz baja-okey voy con ustedes

-Te lo dije-le dijo Marceline a Jake

Luego de que el rey helado se les una siguieron su camino

-por donde tenemos que pasar ahora Marceline- pregunto Jake

-por el bosque de la Lujuria

-y eso como es

-no lo sé, siempre pasaba levitando por encima, ahora no lo se

-lo tengo, usemos mi desintegrador para abrirnos un camino

-okey- Dijo Marceline aburrida

La DP saco su deintegrador de su mochila y comenzó a desintegrar arboles, luego de un rato parecía que estaban en el centro del bosque.

-ouch- dijo la Dp

-que-pregunto Marceline

-se esta agotando la batería

-con lo inteligente que eres lo hiciste a Bateria

-que querías, que lo haga con un motor de plutonio

-no, pero por lo menos hubieses traido otro par de baterías- dijo Marceline con cara de enfado

En ese instante los arboles se cerraron haciendo un techo

-que paso

-no lo se

Al segundo de que los arboles formaran un techo, se hicieron mesas de raíces

Una por cada héroe, cada una tenia un pensamiento o un objeto

-que son esos?-pregunto el rey helado

-creo que por eso es llamado el bosque de la lujuria-dijo Marcy- en cada mesa hay un objeto que uno desea o un pensamiento de una persona que quiere, no lo toquen o intenten agarrarlo puede ser una trampa

En la mesa de Jake estaba Arcoíris

En la mesa de Arcoíris estaba Jake

En la mesa de El rey helado estaba Gunter

En la mesa de la Dp estaba su laboratorio en miniatura

Y en la mesa de Marceline estaba Finn

-tenemos que ver cómo salir de aquí

Pero era muy tarde la Dp había intentado agarrar su laboratorio en miniatura, en ese momento en el que lo toco salieron enredaderas del suelo que agarraron a cada héroe y lo sumergieron debajo de la tierra, pero no, no era tierra eso era...

* * *

hola, perdonen si es corto es que estos días no ando con ganas de escribir, voy a empezar a subir los capítulos los Viernes y los miércoles, les parece?

bueno me voy, chao


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ya el 6º capitulo, que bien, espero que les guste, Dejen Reviews porfis

* * *

No, no era Tierra era... un tubo succionador  
-Ha, callearon en la trampa de mi señor del bosque  
-quien eres- Pregunto Marceline  
-eso no importa, solo importa mi señor, el Gran Zerock  
-Zerock... no lo conozco  
-soy yo- dijo alguien saliendo detrás de un agujero de la cueva  
el hombre tenia el aspecto de un anciano con barba blanca, la espalda encorvada y un bastón  
-es viejo se supone que nos hara algo- pregunto Jake a Marceline  
-ese viejo-dijo Zerock- prefieres Esto- pregunto Zerock cambiando de forma a un Joven azul transformando su espalda encorvada en un carcaj de Flechas y su Bastón se transformo en un arco  
-si, prefiero eso- respondió Jake desafiante  
-okey si asi lo prefieres- dijo Zerock sacando una flecha y apuntando a Jake en la cabeza  
-Jake, tranquilízate-dijo Marceline a Jake  
-okey- dijo Jake sin ganas  
-que hacen pasando por mi bosque- pregunto Zerock  
-pasábamos para ir a la cueva de los males- respondió Marceline  
-aja y para que ivan a la cueva de los males-pregunto devuelta  
-A buscar a un amigo secuestrado por Elimos  
-Elimos... los ayudare, el envió muertos vivientes a mi bosque y me serviría matarlo para que se vallan  
-okey, gracias Zerock, tus Flechas nos serán de mucha ayuda  
-si, podríamos hacer combo como el rey helado hace una flecha helada y explosiva y tu la tiras  
-Genial- dijo el Rey Helado  
-Okey, pasemos por este pasadizo para pasar todo el bosque por debajo-Dijo Zerock mostrando un pasaje secreto a los Héroes  
-bien Zerock, debemos ponerte un apodo, no lo se como Zero que te parece?  
-si, me parece bien- Dijo Zero  
-okey vamos- Dijo Marceline  
-en ese pasadizo no se ve nada, tienen luz?  
-mmm...  
-Úsenme, daré luz-dijo Bmo desde la mochila de Jake  
-eso-dijo Jake sacando a Bmo  
-me gusta ser de ayuda-dijo Bmo  
el pasadizo por el que pasaron era muy largo y oscuro pero con Bmo por lo menos veían un poco mas hasta que vieron un poco de luz.

-Llegamos- dijo zero

-nunca había pasado por aquí, me fijare en el mapa- Dijo Marceline- es el lago de la maldición

-si, hace mucho que no pasaba por ese pasadizo, no se acerquen al lago o los ahogara vivos-dijo Zero

-bien, entonces hay que rodearlo

Dicho esto rodearon el lago y siguieron su camino

-Bien llegamos- Dijo Marceline-La cueva de los Males

-wow si que es grande- dijo Jake

-bien, para entrar tenemos que tener este pase- dijo Marceline sacando un pase de su bolsillo

-para eso era

Marceline se acerco a la entrada y le mostró el pase al guardia que los dejo pasar luego fueron investigando hasta encontrar a Finn y lo encontraron en una sala atado con cadenas y golpeado

-Finn- Grito Marceline

-oohh veo que ya estáis aquí- dijo Elimos saliendo de la oscuridad

-Elimos, para que quieres a Finn- Pregunto Marceline

-no necesito a Finn-dijo Elimos- Te necesito a ti, tú me debes mucho dinero

-Marceline eso es verdad- pregunto la Dp

-emm… si, pero no importa ya que lo destrozaremos- dijo Marceline sacando su hacha-bajo

-a si- dijo Elimos- ya verán- dicho eso convirtió el hacha-bajo de Marceline en un Dulce

En ese momento Finn despierta

-Marceline… Chicos- dice Finn

-Ohh Finn esto es culpa mía, te sacaremos de aquí- dijo Marceline

Mientras Marceline decía eso Jake había pasado por debajo de Elimos haciéndose miniatura y había sacado la espada de sangre de demonio y cortado las cadenas

-Finn Hermanito toma tu espada-dijo Jake dándole la espada a Finn

-Jake, no se si podre pelear en este estado

-okey Finn, no lo intentes, ve con la Dulce princesa, Ella te ayudara, nosotros pelearemos con Elimos- dijo Jake estirándose y agarrando a Elimos.

-jajaja, creen que me vencerán- Dijo Elimos- ya lo veremos.

* * *

Hola, siento que este capitulo sea corto es que mi mama no me deja estar en la computadora y no puedo escribir mucho, intentare que el del viernes sea mas largo

Perdónenme, dejen reviews, Chaito.


	7. Disculpa de el autor

Perdon por no subir capitulos ultimamente, es que estoy ocupado en la escuela y otras cosas, les prometo que le voy a hacer un capitulo especial de 2000 palabras o mas

creo que escribire 1 capitulo por semana y intentare subirlo los miercoles espero que me perdonen


	8. super cap y Final

Hola, espero que me hayan perdonado, aquí el 7º capitulo, Dejen Reviews

* * *

Luego de decir eso Elimos convirtió a todos en sapos y los fue metiendo dentro de un frasco menos a Marceline

-tu vendrás conmigo- Dijo Elimos a Marceline

-no, que quieres

-no me pagaras con dinero, tú serás mi esclava

-ni lo pienses- dijo Marceline escapando de la mano de Elimos

-no te escaparas- Dijo Elimos agarrando a Marceline de la pata y metiéndola en el frasco

-Dentro del frasco—

-Tenemos que idear un plan- dijo Finn

-Primero tu tienes que curarte por suerte traigo este botiquín de primeros auxilios- Dijo la Dp dándole una venda y desinfectante

-Gracias Dp ya estoy mejor, ahora Jake dame mi espada de Sangre de Demonio

-Bien nuestro plan será primero movernos todos para que el frasco caiga al piso luego nos escondemos y esperamos 30 minutos que es cuando el hechizo acaba- Dijo Marceline- luego lo atacaremos por la espalda y nos iremos de aquí

-Bien dicho Marceline- Dijo Finn

Dicho esto todos se dispusieron a empujar el frasco cuando llegaron al borde de la mesa este cayo haciendo mucho ruido

Escóndanse rápido- Dijo Marceline

-Quien hiso ese ruido- Dijo Elimos entrando a la sala- oh no se escaparon

-Quédense quietos-dijo Marceline susurrando

Elimos se dispuso a buscarlos cuando llego su ayudante

-Señor la comida está servida

-Ya voy Dante

-si señor

Luego de eso los dos fueron se fueron de la sala

-ufff… eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Bmo

-sí, el hechizo está por terminar solo esperen-Dijo Marceline- Salgan de sus escondites para que cuando vuelvan a su forma natural

Al instante de que todos salgan volvieron a su forma natural

-Okey prepárense-Dijo Marceline-Rey helado congela la punta de algunas flechas de Zero, Jake agárrate a la puerta en la parte de abajo para que cuando vengan se tropiecen, tu Finn prepara tu espada Dp está lista para curar a cualquiera, Bmo escóndete y Arcoiris luego de que entren enrolla a quien puedas

Estando todos listos Marceline grito: Elimos ven por nosotros

Luego de un momento Elimos, Joshua y Ross entraron por la puerta y tropezaron

-Las flechas- dijo Marceline flotando y esperando

Zero tiro las flechas congelando sus pies

-Finn Golpéalos

Finn con su espada corto a Elimos y a Ross en la cara y le hiso a Joshua un corte profundo en el brazo

-Mala suerte- Dijo Joshua- Soy ambidiestro-Dijo sacando su espada y empujando a Finn hacia atrás

Elimos intento convertir a Finn en rata pero antes de impactarlo Bmo apareció convirtiéndose él en rata

-Que- se pregunto Finn

-De nada- dijo la Dp

El Rey Helado congelo los brazos de Joshua antes de que golpeara a Marceline por la espalda

Jake que seguía en el piso agarro a Ross atándolo con los brazos y sacándole a Elimos su bastón con los pies

Arcoíris hiso lo mismo pero atando a Joshua

-bien ahora solo falta el golpe final- dijo Marceline pegándole a Elimos y a Joshua en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes

-y tu también- fijo Marceline pegándole a Ross

-Por fin acabamos con ellos

-sí, nuestra vida por Finn volverá a la normalidad

Todos se pusieron Felices y volvieron a su hogar.

Zero a Su Bosque

La Dulce princesa al Dulce reino

Arcoíris a su casa con Jake

El Rey Helado a su castillo

Bmo a la casa del Árbol

Y Marceline a su casa acompañada por Finn

-Bueno creo que es el ultimo viaje-Dijo Finn

-eso creo-dijo Marceline

-Gracias Marcy por salvarme y por todo

-De nada Finn, al final eres mi amigo no? – Dijo Marceline diciendo lo ultimo algo triste

-estuve pensando lo que me dijiste Marcy y ahora que lo pienso, Te amo Marceline eres la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida quiero estar junto a ti por toda la eternidad

-Hay Finn, Te amo-Dijo Marceline abrazando a Finn- pero no podríamos estar Juntos por toda la eternidad, yo soy un vampiro y tu un Humano

-mmm… cuando cumpla 19 Conviérteme Marcy

-no lo se Finn

-por favor, tu eres mi vida y viviríamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas inmortales-Dijo Finn- es una promesa?

-okey es una promesa

-Nos vemos mañana Marcy

Luego de eso Finn volvió a la casa del Árbol y no se esperaba encontrar a Jake esperándolo

-ammm… Hola Jake

-Por que volviste tarde Finn- dijo Jake

-fui a llevar a Marcy a su casa  
-Marcy?  
-Marceline idiota  
-desde cuando la llamas asi- pregunto Jake- espera Finn, no me digas que...  
-si Jake somos novios  
-pero Finn ella es la reina Vampiro y tu eres...bueno... Finn  
-me convertire en vampito para vivir con ella por la eternidad  
-solo te dejare con una condicion  
-cual- pregunto Finn  
-tendras que seguir siendo heroe de Ooo o lo que siga despues-Respondio Jake  
-no lo se Jake, lo pensare  
-okey  
Finn y Jake se acostaron a dormir pero Finn no podia dejar de pensar en Marceline, como era posible que ella conociera a Elimos... se lo tendria que preguntar, pero eso sera mañana.  
Luego de pensar eso Finn se durmio  
-Finn despierta amor  
-que- pregunto Finn extraño  
habrio los ojos y vio a Marceline enfrente de el  
-ohh marcy y Jake-pregunto Finn  
-no lo se cuando llegue no estaba  
-eso significa que podemos estar solos y podemos hablar  
-si... hablar  
-se lo dije a jake y lo tomo bien solo que con una condicion  
-cual-pregunto Marceline  
-que siempre tendre que ser un heroe  
-siempre lo seras para mi  
-Gracias marcy  
Finn estaba mirando a Marceline a los ojos, estaban por juntar sus bocas cuando...  
-FINN-Grito la Dulce Princesa entrando a la habitacion  
Los dos se separaron muy avergonzados  
-que quieres Dp- Dijo Finn enojado  
-Elimos, no esta muerto y viene hacia aqui  
-que-Grito Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo-okey Dp ya nos encargaremos nosotros  
-okey, me voy  
dicho esto la Dp se fue  
-creo que tenemos que ir a pelear  
-si...veremos esto para otro momento  
saliron camino al Dulce reino para pelear contra Elimos pero al llegar no se encontraron con nada y Finn fue a hablar con la Dulce Princesa  
-Dp quie sucedio, donde esta Elimos  
-ya lo derrotamos  
-encerio? Genial-dijo Finn  
luego de eso volvio con Marceline  
-Que sucedio Finn- pregunto Marceline  
-dice que ya lo vencieron  
-mmm... esto no me cae bien- dijon Marceline pensando- o puede que esa Dp solo lo hubiese hecho para evitar que Finn y Yo nos besemos  
-Finn-dijo Marceline  
-si Marcy- dijo Finn  
-creo que la Dp ahora que estas conmigo se enamoro de ti  
-por que crees eso  
-porque nos dijo que Elimos venia para aqui cuando nos estabamos por besar y en realidad ya lo habian Vencido  
-mmm... puede que tengas razon...- Y Finn se puso a pensar y le respondio- no me importa la Dp yo solo te amo a ti Marcy  
-hay Finn que tierno  
-volvamos a la casa de el arbol a lo que estabamos- dijo Finn  
-no, esta ves vamos a mi casa-cueva donde hay mas privacidad  
-okey-repondio Finn  
luego de caminar un rato llegaron a casa de Marceline  
-bueno llegamos- Dijo Marceline y antes de que Finn puediera responder le dio un beso  
y se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire  
-Maldito aire-Maldijo Finn en vos baja  
-que te parecio Finn-pregunto Marceline  
-Genial Marcy, creo que me debo ir-Dijo Finn- Jake debe estar preocupado

se dieron otro beso y Finn fue a la casa de el arbol  
-Hola Jake  
-hola Finn, en donde estabas-pregunto Jake  
-eso no te incumbe  
-si que me incumbe, eres mi hermano  
-estaba en la casa de Marceline  
-y que estaban haciendo- Dijo Jake con cara de pervertido- pequeño picaron  
-Jake- le grito Finn  
-okey que sucedio, ya le diste sus besitos  
-eso si que no te importa  
-jejeje es verdad solo era que queria saber  
-y si se los di  
-Finn-Le dijo Jake- te ayudare, te dare consejos  
-no necesito tu ayuda  
-y que te hace cree eso  
-porque ya tengo 18 años y ya tube novias y tus consejos no me ayudaron mucho  
-okey, quedate con Marceline  
Dicho esto los dos cenaron y fueron a dormir  
al otro dia  
-Hola Finn  
-Hola Marcy que haces aqui  
-nada solo venia a visitarte y a hacer esto- dijo Marceline besando a Finn  
-okey tranquila, ya tendremos tiempo para eso  
-si...Jake salio  
-como siempre-dijo Finn- Marcy, debo preguntarte algo  
-que Finn  
-Como conociste a Elimos y a Ross y a Joshua- pregunto Finn  
-es una larga historia, lo que importa es que estamos al Fin Unidos  
-si

Luego de esa conversacion Marceline Y Finn salieron de aventuras hasta que se hiso la noche y fueron a casa de Marceline  
-Cenemos en mi casa Finn  
-okey Marcy  
luego de llegar y cenar fueron a la habitacion de Marcy  
-Te amo Marcy  
-Te amo Finn  
Dicho esto Finn beso a Marceline apasionadamente.  
este es el Fin de nuestra historia todos vivieron felices, La dp se enamoro de zerock y se hicieron novios, El Rey Helado siguio peleando contra Finn y Jake, Jake se caso con Arcoiris y tuvieron 4 Hijos y Luego de 2 años de noviasgo Finn y Marceline crearon una robot quien se hiso novia de Bmo creando muchos Juegos.  
.FIN.

* * *

Ufff... espero que les haya gustado, si me dejan reviews y me inspiran puede que en un tiempo escriba un prologo de 10 años despues o los hijos de Finn y Marcy

espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews.

Gracias a gothicgirlGXD por la idea de lo de esclava

chau

Octonox.


End file.
